


Melt

by GigiKat5671



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, So Much Hair Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiKat5671/pseuds/GigiKat5671
Summary: It turns out Tony does have an off button.AKA4K words of Steve playing with Tony's hair





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Ignoring Endgame and continuing to write pure Stony fluff? It's more likely than you think. Also, I have no idea when this takes place in the Marvel timeline so you can pretty much set this whenever you'd like. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

The first time it happened, Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it.  Tony had locked himself in his workshop on an engineering binge for the fifth time this month.  He'd reached the 72-hour mark at which point JARVIS was mandated to inform Steve, Pepper, or Rhodey to go drag Tony out of his workshop, kicking and screaming if necessary.  With Pepper over in California on Stark Industries business and Rhodey on a well-deserved vacation with Carol, the responsibility to make sure Tony slept and ate fell to Steve. Not that Steve minded all that much. 

 

Steve was what Bucky would call ‘sweet on Tony’ except Steve was realistically probably way past ‘sweet on Tony’ and more like ‘hopelessly in love with Tony’ at this point.  Sure, they’d had their problems when they’d first met, problems that Loki’s scepter had only exacerbated, but Tony had undoubtedly become Steve’s closest friend in the 21st century.  He’d quickly seen through Tony’s bravado and public facade, seeing the man behind the armor and Steve had liked what he saw. 

 

Tony was far kinder than anyone would expect a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist™ could be.  Following the battle of New York, Tony had appointed himself as Steve’s official guide to the new century.  He had given Steve a base model of the latest StarkPhone but had disabled all of the confusing features that Steve would likely never understand, instead choosing to focus on making sure Steve knew how to call, text, and save phone numbers.  As Steve had grown more comfortable, Tony had introduced a couple of more features on the phone, showing Steve how to check the weather and take a photo, before finally showing him how to StarkSearch something. “If I ever catch you trying to Google something, I’ll take that phone away from you and start charging you rent.” Tony had joked, causing Steve to grin back. 

 

Tony also knew a lot more about art than Steve would have guessed.  Tony liked to pretend he didn’t know much, but he had introduced Steve to the best art galleries in the New York area and although Tony would probably deny it, Steve knew he had scheduled some of the Avengers PR events at Steve’s favorite galleries to make him more comfortable.  

  
Tony was also a Pro with the media.  At press conferences, he would steer the conversation away from Bruce and Natahsa’s bloodier pasts, instead volunteering himself up like a sacrificial lamb to the press.  Steve had asked him about it once and Tony had only responded, “I was directly responsible for millions of deaths before Afghanistan.” Tony had said with a pained smile. “I’m not sure I’ll ever atone for the magnitude of my sins, but I can’t live with myself if I don’t try.” He shrugged,  “Call it making amends. Besides, the press has been following my every move since before I could remember. I’m used to it. Bruce and Nat aren’t.” Tony had looked so damn earnest and Steve was left feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. 

 

So yeah, Steve was a little bit in love with Tony, in love with his best friend, like the plot of one of those rom-coms that Steve would insist he hated but secretly knew he enjoyed just the tiniest bit.  He was a sucker for a happy ending. 

  
So Steve made his way down to Tony’s workshop, a sandwich, apple, and a bottle of water in tow, bracing himself for an argument.  Steve gave JARVIS his access code and was immediately greeted with blaring ACDC. “JARVIS, can you pause the music?” Steve asked, approaching Tony, who was bent over a project Steve couldn’t quite make out yet. 

 

“J what gives? Turn my music back on.” Tony ordered, not even looking up from his project.  Steve smiled wistfully--he thought Tony was gorgeous like this: his doe eyes were focused, brow furrowed, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips whenever something required extra attention.  “JARVIS! C’mon I swear I won’t hesitate to donate you to the city college. God this is what happens when I try to create an AI with a personality.” Tony took a gulp of coffee and Steve could see his throat bob and felt his own mouth become a little drier.  God Tony was just so  _ pretty. _  He wanted so badly to just hold Tony in his arms.  To be  _ allowed _ to  _ touch  _ Tony, to kiss Tony, to fall asleep next to him every night and wake up with him the next morning. “JARVIS what the he--” Tony interrupted Steve’s daydream, jumping upon finally seeing Steve, “Gah! Warn a man, Steve.  I have a heart condition, you know. JARVIS what the hell? Thanks for the warning.” Tony grumbled. 

 

“Sir, if I may remind you, you did place me on mute.  You’ve been down here for 72 hours and protocol dictates that I inform either Colonel Rhodes, Ms. Potts, or Captain Rogers of your predicament.” JARVIS reminded Tony and Steve was always impressed that JARVIS, an AI, could sound both poised and sarcastic at the same time.  Steve had originally thought that was just a 21st-century thing but after hearing commercials for Siri and Alexa, Steve realized it was just Tony’s brilliance. 

 

“Hey. Lose the attitude, J. I’m not kidding about city college.” Tony glared up at the ceiling.

 

“Of course, Sir.  Your threats, even after 20 years, remain just as effective.” As if on cue, DUM-E rolled over to Tony, beeping happily, bringing with him a smoothie that likely contained motor oil.  Tony sighed as DUM-E clumsily placed the smoothie in front of Tony, spilling a little but Tony just smiled softly, “Thanks, buddy. Looks delicious.” DUM-E gave a couple of happy beeps before rolling over to Steve.  Steve gave him a few pats on his claw and watched as DUM-E spun around a couple of times before whirring over back to his charging station. 

 

“When did you become so sassy, JARVIS?” Tony grumbled before looking like he was going to turn back to his work. 

  
Steve cleared his throat, “Tony.  It’s been 72 hours. You know the rules--food, shower, and then at least 8 hours of sleep before you’re allowed back in the workshop.”

 

“Oh, come on, Steve!” Tony tried. “Pepper just made that rule because of that one time where I caused a small explosion.  No one was even hurt!” 

 

“That explosion dislocated your shoulder, cracked three of your ribs, resulted in a visit from the New York City Fire Department, and shut down the Stark Industries R&D department for a week.” JARVIS chimed in helpfully.  Steve cringed.

  
“MUTE, you traitor,” Tony yelled indignantly.  

  
Steve sighed.  “Tony, come on.  You’re not going to get anything else done running on this little sleep. It looks like you’re at a good stopping point.  Why don’t we call it a night?” Steve tried again. 

 

“Nonsense! Einstein only slept for a couple of hours a year and look at everything he accomplished!” Tony waved his hands, gesturing wildly as he spoke, a manic glint in his eyes, “And what am I supposed to do? Let Apple continue to think that they make decent products? I think not, Steve.  I think not!” Tony finished with a dramatic flourish 

 

Steve sighed again.  He placed the sandwich in front of Tony, “Eat. Please?” Steve tried once more, with his best puppy eyes.  Steve wasn’t really all that sure he could pull off the puppy eyes--that was really more Tony’s forte. Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly, but took the sandwich from Steve, murmuring a quiet, but earnest thanks.  Steve relaxed and watched in comfortable silence as Tony ate quickly, finishing the sandwich and apple, before downing the water in three large gulps. “There. Consider me fed. No keeling over from starvation or dehydration.  I’ll be able to run away should the Zombie apocalypse suddenly hits or if JARVIS finally decides to make a play for world domination.” Tony sat up straighter, once again turning back to his project. 

 

“Tony.” Steve began to plead again.  Time for bargaining. “Come on, shower and sleep.  I’ll even compromise with you--you don’t even need to take a shower if you go straight to bed.  In fact--”

 

“Sorry, Cap.  No can do. Genius never--” Tony abruptly fell silent. Steve realized with a start that he’d unconsciously moved to place a hand in Tony’s hair, his fingers gently combing through Tony’s curls. He wasn’t sure why he’d done it.  One minute he’d been watching Tony try and logic his way out of sleeping and the next he’d had a hand in Tony’s hair. That he  _ still _ had a hand in Tony’s hair, he realized in mortification.  Steve went to hastily remove his hand but Tony’s eyes had fluttered closed, a look of bliss washing over his face.  Huh. Steve experimentally ran his fingers through Tony’s hair again, his nails gently scratching against Tony’s scalp and Steve watched in fascination as Tony just  _ melted. _  Steve felt his own breath hitch and a familiar feeling in his gut stir.  Tony’s hair was soft to the touch, free from the product he normally used during Avengers press events.  It was slightly longer than he normally kept it as well, and Steve decided he rather liked it as this length. Steve decided he rather liked Tony like _ this _ , as well.  Blissed out and relaxed because of  _ Steve _ .  Steve shifted his grip slightly, digging his thumb into the base of Tony’s scalp and watched as Tony shivered, the tension slowly bleeding out of him with every touch.  He continued to run his fingers through, occasionally getting caught on a knot, before untangling it gently and resuming his ministrations until Tony could barely sit up.  

 

Tony’s body looked smaller like this, his shoulders had drooped, his head falling back against Steve, who was still stood behind him.  The position incidentally bared his neck so Steve could see the even beat of Tony’s heart, pulsing against olive skin. Steve brought his other hand against Tony’s neck, letting his hand just rest against the pulse before gently dragging his nails down from the back of Tony’s ear down to the base of his neck.  Tony’s breath hitched again, releasing a quiet moan. Steve sucked in a sharp breath at the sound, his fingers momentarily tightening in Tony’s hair, just on the  side of too hard. Tony let out a high-pitched keen, arching his back a little and Steve was quickly encroaching on dangerous territory. He didn’t really trust himself not do anything stupid.  Steve reluctantly released his hold on Tony’s hair. Tony let out another whine, letting his neck roll to the side so he could meet Steve’s eyes. “Why’d you stop?” Tony slurred, eyes glassy, his words sounding slow and disjointed. 

 

Steve’s jaw tightened imperceptibly.  “Bedtime,” Steve tried again and to his surprise, Tony just nodded, dragging himself up and stumbling up the stairs towards his floor slurring a ‘good night’ to Steve.   _ Huh _ .  It seemed Tony had an off button.  

 

The second time it happened was during one of the  Avengers informal movie nights. Natasha had her head in Bruce’s lap, her feet slung over Clint’s lap, a bowl of popcorn balanced on her stomach.  Bucky and Sam were curled up together, Sam tucked underneath Bucky’s arm. Steve and Tony were sat on the loveseat together. They were approximately fifteen minutes into  _ The Breakfast Club  _ when Steve felt Tony shift, burrowing deeper into the loveseat until his head was angled right next to the hand Steve had resting across the top of the cushions.  Steve watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as he gently placed a hand in Tony’s hair. The result was instantaneous. Tony happily sighed at the touch, eyes instantly fluttering closed again.  They sat like that through the rest of the movie, Steve’s hand tangled up in Tony’s hair, Tony curled up next to him, letting out quiet moans whenever Steve touched upon a particularly sensitive spot.  Tony eventually fell asleep and Steve realized he was close to falling asleep as well. Steve couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt more relaxed. He also realized that the rest of the team must have gone to bed at some point because the two were now alone.   Steve slowly extricated his hand from Tony’s hair, instead placing one hand under Tony’s knees and the other under his arms, and stood carefully, making sure not to jostle Tony.  Steve walked gracefully towards Tony’s floor, grateful for the serum that made Tony’s weight seem inconsequential. He carefully placed Tony on the bed, removed, his shoes, and placed a blanket over the smaller man.  Tony seemed to curl in on himself further, snuggling into the blanket. Steve smiled before flipping the light switch and closing the door with a quiet _ snick _ .

 

They developed a routine fairly quickly after that.  The seat next to Steve during movie nights was now unofficially saved for Tony.  Tony would curl up next to Steve, tucking himself into Steve’s shoulder and Steve’s hand would find itself wound in Tony’s hair.  Tony would fall asleep within an hour.  Steve became the person JARVIS would call when Tony had locked himself in his workshop for too long, though those occasions were becoming less often. Instead, Tony would bring a StarkPad up to the living room where Steve was sat reading or sketching.  This new development had started when Steve was sat on the couch in the living room, reading an article on his phone, catching up on the news. Tony had walked in, barefoot, StarkPad in hand looking surprisingly well-rested before plopping himself at Steve’s feet.  Steve had been taken aback by the action, a little surprised that Tony would choose to sit on the floor when there was ample room on the couch. Steve had shrugged before returning to the article. He’d been reading again for less than 30 seconds before Tony cleared his throat and shifted at his feet a little.  Steve had frowned but continued to read. Another 45 seconds had passed before Tony had cleared his throat again, and apparently losing his patience, took the hand not holding the tablet and placing it on his head. Steve had blinked, surprised until he had processed Tony’s actions, then he smiled to himself and began to play with his hair.  Tony, apparently happy now, had sat at his feet and worked quietly until Steve declared it time for bed. And thus began a new part of their routine. Steve would sketch or read with one hand, the other hand buried in Tony’s hair while Tony worked on an Avengers or SI-related project. 

  
The new routine was simultaneously the best and worst thing to happen to Steve.  It was the best because Steve’s time spent with Tony had increased greatly and Steve got to have Tony pressed close to him, blissed out and relaxed.  However, listening to Tony’s soft moans and watching as Tony melted against him, keening like a kitten was making it virtually impossible for Steve to ignore his feelings.

It all came to a head about two months later.  The tower was surprisingly empty. Clint and Nat were on a mission for the newly reformed SHIELD, Sam and Bucky were out getting recon for the Avengers, Thor was off-world, and Bruce was at a medical conference, leaving Tony and Steve alone in the tower together.  Steve was in the kitchen, cooking some dinner for himself and planning on giving the leftovers to Tony when Tony had padded into the kitchen. He was dressed casually, in an Air Force sweatshirt that must’ve been Rhodey’s and some faded, old jeans. The sweatshirt was too big for Tony, the sleeves falling past Tony’s hands and the collar revealing a hint of collarbone.  Steve swallowed.  _ He wasn’t going to ruin this friendship.  He wasn’t going to ruin this friendship. He wasn’t going to ruin this friendship. _ Steve repeated it like a prayer.  Tony hefted himself up onto the kitchen counter as Steve continued to cook.  “Whatcha cooking and do I get any?” Tony asked, swinging his legs back and forth from his perch on the counter.

 

“Bolognese.  And get down from the counter.  We eat there.” Steve admonished, continuing to stir the sauce. 

 

“Oooh my favorite and if I recall, it’s my tower and I can sit where I want,” Tony replied petulantly but hopped down.  He walked over to the stove, “Do I get a taste?” He asked, batting his eyelashes with the request and  _ God _ Tony’s eyelashes were just so  _ long. _ Steve swallowed thickly but held up the spoon for Tony.  Instead of taking the spoon from his hand like Steve had expected, Tony placed two fingers on Steve’s wrist and slowly guided the spoon to his mouth so he could taste.  Steve held his breath as Tony’s tongue darted out to lick the sauce from the spoon, eyes closing in pleasure. 

 

Tony moaned obscenely and Steve tried not to choke or have a heart attack, “God that’s good.” Tony handed the spoon back to Steve.  “I approve. Seriously. Feel free to cook anytime. As long as I get a taste.” And if Tony was going to react like that whenever Steve cooked, then Steve would retire from the superhero business and become a chef. 

 

“Well if you’re good for me, I’ll give you half.” And Steve meant for it to come out jokingly.  Except that it hadn’t come out as a joke, Steve realized in horror. It had come off darkly sexual and Steve had ruined the friendship, hadn’t he? But Tony’s eyes darkened, pupils blown wide and Steve watched in surprise as a blush started to creep all the way down Tony’s neck, before disappearing beneath the sweatshirt’s neckline.  Steve was frozen as Tony hesitantly stepped forward towards Steve, and placed his hands on either side of Steve's face, framing his face perfectly, and raising himself up on his tiptoes, placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth.

 

The kiss was over before it began and Steve found himself still frozen in place, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.  Steve noted distantly that Tony had stepped back hesitantly, looking up at Steve with a shy and hopeful look. And Steve was still frozen, shocked in place.  “Steve?” Tony questioned again and Steve  _ knew _ he was taking too long to respond.  He  _ knew _ the reaction he was giving wasn’t good but Steve’s brain still hadn’t come back online. Steve distantly watched in horror as Tony seemed to take his silence as a bad sign, face falling before stuttering out, “O-Oh I-I’m so s-sorry S-Steve...I-l’ll just leave..uh... D-Didn’t mean to make y-you...um...uncomfortable...um s-sorry. Again.” Tony turned to flee when Steve was finally able to make his brain work again. 

 

“Wait! Tony!” Steve called out and  _ God _ he’d really made a mess of this.

 

“It’s ok, Steve. Really.  Sorry. My mistake. Misread the situation. We can pretend like it never happened.  Seriously.” Tony tried for a brittle smile but failed dismally. 

 

“Wait. No. You didn’t. Misread the situation. I was just...um surprised?” Steve finished lamely.  

 

Tony looked at him doubtfully, searching his face.  Tony must have found what he was looking for because he took two steps forward, towards Steve, until they were almost touching.  Tony took his hand, linking their hands together before craning his head to look at Steve. “Tell me I’m not reading into this” He quietly asked, looking up at Steve with something raw and completely new to Steve.  It looked like...adoration. Raw adoration. Tony was looking at him like he loved him, and he was letting Steve see him like this, vulnerable, naked, despite being fully clothed. 

 

“You’re not reading into this.” Steve murmured quietly, feeling like his chest might burst.  His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest and then Tony was kissing him again, slightly less cautious but still timid.  But this time Steve was kissing him back. Steve took control of the kiss quickly, licking into Tony’s mouth and Tony just  _ let _ him  _ take _ . Tony’s hands flew up to Steve’s shoulders, clutching tightly as if to anchor himself to Steve’s body.  And Steve wanted  _ more _ .  He placed one hand on the small of Tony’s back pulling their lower halves flush together before tangling a hand in Tony’s hair and  _ yanking _ .  And Tony’s hips stuttered before he moaned.  Loudly. And  _ God _ Tony was fucking  _ gorgeous  _ like this.  Steve walked them back towards the wall of the kitchen, cornering Tony there, his hand never once leaving Tony’s hair.  

 

Steve wedged one of his thighs between Tony’s legs, one hand gripping Tony’s hip tightly and the other still woven in Tony’s hair.  Tony moaned into his mouth, as Steve continued to press his thigh against Tony, encouraging Tony to grind down on him. Steve continued to kiss Tony before Tony eventually broke away for air.  Undeterred, Steve just shifted Tony up further, feeling Tony’s hips roll against Steve’s leg, desperate for friction as Steve attacked his neck, using Tony’s hair as a leash as Steve kissed and nipped his way along Tony’s jaw, neck, and collarbone until Tony was moaning incoherently, hips undulating in an erratic rhythm. “Steve...Steve, wait.” Tony panted. Steve reluctantly stopped as Tony pushed Steve back, but took Steve’s hands.  Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked ravaged and well-kissed and had that glassy look in his eyes, Steve noted with pleasure. Tony seemed a little uncertain though, so Steve gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“Steve…” Tony began, before nodding to himself.  Steve could see Tony swallowing thickly, “I..um” he took a heaving breath, “love you.” Tony finished.  “I love you,” Tony repeated, sounding surer of himself. 

 

And Steve couldn’t help himself, he smiled widely, feeling happier than he’d ever had before. “Baby” Steve whispered voice cracking, “Baby, baby, baby I love you.  I love you so much.” And then Tony smiled wider than Steve had ever seen before and launched himself into Steve’s arms where Steve caught him easily, spinning Tony around as Tony giggled into his ear.  Tony pressed a kiss against Steve’s temple, then his cheek, his jaw, his, nose, all over his face, whispering “I love you” with every kiss. Steve finally set Tony back down carefully, making sure that Tony was sure-footed before letting go.  Tony beamed up at Steve, “So…” Tony started slyly, “Bedroom?” And Steve swept Tony into his arms, bridal style, damn-near running to Tony’s room as Tony laughed uncontrollably. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this original? No  
> Did I enjoy writing it? You betcha  
> Will I continue to ignore Endgame and write fluffy Stony? Absolutely.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
